Lights off
by Alexander Mccarty
Summary: Halloween puede ser distinto cuando Darth Vader y la princesa Leia toman la calle. No hay nada que la oscuridad pueda aterrar y una curiosa mente no pueda ganar.


**Datos a considerar para la siguiente lectura:**

—Darth Vader: Antagonista principal de Star Wars, rapta a princesa Leia para

—Princesa Leia: hermana melliza de Luke Skywalker (protagonista) y esposa de Han Solo.

—Han Solo: Esposo de la princesa Leia.

*No pondré más datos porque se haría una explicación demasiado larga, así que con eso creo que estará bien para poder leer.

Que disfruten.

Dedicado a las lectoras y lectores de N&C—Recomendaciones: Metáforas para la Fantasía ;)

**Beta FFAD:** Day Aguilar.

.

.

.

**Lights Off**

El atardecer inundó las calles del pequeño pueblo de Forks. Los bosques, de una forma acorde al día, se movieron con el viento frío que corría en ese otoño.

Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle, como su madre le había enseñado, y cuando la vio desierta, cruzó para visitar la casa blanca de dos plantas donde vivía su amiga.

—¡Bella! —gritó tan fuerte como sus pequeños pulmones pudieron y esperó paciente. Miró la bicicleta que su mejor amigo, Emmett, había dejado en el jardín y sintió un pequeño escalofrío cuando vio un pedal moverse.

"_Es el viento Edward, es el viento" _Se dijo a sí mismo. Prestó atención a la puerta, detrás de la cual provenían voces.

—Hola Edward, bonito traje —dijo la mamá de su mejor amiga cuando abrió la entrada de la casa, el niño le sonrió, levantando su calabaza. La mujer de apenas veinticinco años sonrió, afirmando la fuente llena de dulces—. Aquí tienes Darth Vader, espero que sean los suficientes para derrotar al bien.

—Al mal tía Ren, al mal.

—Pero si tú eres el enemigo. —Puso una de sus manos en jarra y alzó una ceja.

—Tía Esme dice que siempre debemos estar del lado del bien mami —Bella apareció detrás de ella con un traje de princesa Leia, llevándose la mirada sorprendida de su amigo—.Te dije que sería princesa Leia, Edward. —Bajó los escalones hasta llegar junto él.

—Wow… Pero yo soy Darth, el enemigo.

—Lo sé, aunque, ¿por qué no traes tu máscara puesta? —Señaló el objeto que tenía Edward bajo el brazo.

—Porque no se escucha mi voz cuando pido los dulces. —Se encogió de hombros y Renée los miró divertida.

—Y bien, ¿irán a buscar más dulces o se quedarán aquí conversando? —Les preguntó.

Los niños la miraron con ojos brillantes.

—¡A pedir dulces! —gritó Bella. Edward alzó el brazo desocupado igual de entusiasmado.

—No se alejen al bosque, ya lo saben ¿verdad?

—Sí tía Ren —Asintió el niño, colocándose su máscara—. Y si algo pasa, yo los derrotaré.

—Bien Darth, protege a mi niña.

—Siempre tía Ren.

Ambos niños salieron corriendo con sus respectivas calabazas hacia la calle, donde un montón de niños de la pequeña ciudad buscaban dulces entusiasmados.

Halloween no era solamente el día en el que buscaban dulces, sino que también era el día en el que todos salían sin la supervisión de sus padres y podían correr por las calles con libertad, ya que todos los vecinos del pequeño pueblo quedaban de acuerdo con no ocupar vehículos luego de las cinco.

Bella se detuvo para poder recoger un poco su vestido con la mano, ya que no quería tropezar y sin querer pasó a llevar la calabaza de cierto niño moreno que iba en su clase. Éste se dio media vuelta y vio a la niña castaña de ojos cafés que siempre veía sentada leyendo en el recreo, y a su molestoso amigo de la cabeza color zanahoria.

—Hola Bella.

—Hola Jacob —Lo saludó amigablemente—. ¿De qué vienes?

—Del mismo estilo que tú y Edward. Soy Han Solo.

—Bueno, a mí me pareces más Chewaka. —Edward se sacó la máscara y lo miró burlón. Ese niño moreno y apestoso nunca le había caído bien.

—Muy gracioso Edward, ¿por qué mejor no vas a buscar el mal al bosque y te pierdes un rato?

—¡Jacob! —Lo regañó Bella—. Mamá dice que no podemos ir al bosque.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tu amigo es una nenita? —dijo con tono burlón. Edward quiso derribarlo con su flacucho cuerpo.

—No lo soy.

—Chicos, deténganse.

—¡Él empezó Bella! —Jacob apuntó al cobrizo.

—¿No te enseñaron a no apuntar a la gente? —Edward sonrió triunfante, recordando las palabras que su papá les repetía siempre.

"_No apuntes a las personas, se caballero con las chicas, defiéndelas de quienes las golpeen, nunca le pegues a una, quita el asiento para ellas, si tienes hambre puedes compartir tu manzana…"_

—¡Déjate con tus niñatas Edward! —Jacob podía ser muy brusco cuando se lo proponía.

Vivía con tres hermanos más y no tenía mamá, así que sólo eran su padre y sus hermanos en la casa. Su mamá una vez le contó que estaba haciendo una tarta para la familia de Jacob y él le preguntó por qué la hacía, ella sólo le respondió que era para que a su compañero y sus hermanos se les endulzara un poco el día.

—¡Para Jacob! —gritó una vez más Bella y el aludido la empujó de forma brusca para pegarle al cabeza de zanahoria, pero no se dio cuenta de que Edward odiaba que le pegaran a Bella.

"_Defiéndelas de quienes las golpeen, defiéndelas de quienes las golpeen". _

Y no supo cuándo le pegó con su mano a la cara del moreno compañero que solía fastidiarlo en clases, pero sí que tomó la mano de Bella, la levantó y tiró de ella para correr lo más rápido que pudieran.

—¡Corre Bella! —gritó a todo pulmón con las calabazas de ambos en una mano. Había botado su máscara en algún lado porque sostenía a su mejor amiga con la otra.

—¡Edward! —Los gritos de Jacob retumbaron mientras corrían. Ambos niños no se dieron cuenta de que se estaban alejando de las calles del pueblo para adentrarse al oscuro bosque.

—E-Edward…—La respiración agitada de Bella se escuchaba desde atrás mientras las pisadas rompían las pequeñas ramitas que se encontraban en el suelo de tierra—. Edward estamos entrado al bosque…

Su voz sonó asustada.

—No te preocupes Bella, podemos rodearlo. —Si algo sabía, era que nunca soltaría su mano.

Siguieron corriendo como si la vida les dependiera de ello y no se detuvieron hasta que Edward se dio cuenta que se acercaban a la calle más solitaria de Forks.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella mientras miraba a su alrededor, ya había oscurecido y un frío viento soplaba la ciudad. Miró a Edward, éste sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

—Mi papá pasa por acá cada vez que venimos desde excursiones del bosque, dice que es donde viven las personas que sólo vienen de paseo y muchas han dejado las casas botadas.

—¿Botadas? Eso quiere decir que…

—No regresan. —Se encogió de hombros y caminó, esta vez soltando su mano. Intentó esconder las mejillas sonrosadas y le entregó la calabaza, avergonzado.

—Gracias… —Le agradeció Bella, aceptándola y mirando su interior, solamente tenía los dulces que había robado de casa— No fuimos a pedir dulces —Se quejó—. Cuando regresemos ya no quedarán.

—Puedo darte los míos. —Le ofreció él. Bella lo siguió de cerca mientras caminaban por el medio de la calle.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Papá dice que comer muchos dulces hace mal, así que me dará algunos y luego me entregará de a poco los otros, siempre hace lo mismo. —Se encogió de hombros, prefería que Bella los comiera y él tener que sufrir esperando su dulce diario.

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo, Edward. Puedo conseguir más cuando mamá vaya a la tienda.

Lo miró agradecida y sonriente. Sin embargo Edward no tomó en cuenta su reacción y caminó por la silenciosa calle.

Las hojas que habían caído en la semana por la llegada del otoño seguían sin barrer en el suelo y crujían bajo los inocentes pies de un pequeño niño disfrazado como Darth Vader. Miró hacia ambos lados y sólo encontró casas con sus luces apagadas y un extraño toque misterioso que era aún más intensificado por la fecha.

—Edward… —Escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga desde atrás. Cuando se giró se dio cuenta de que estaban separados por media cuadra. La niña lo miró afligidamente y él le estiró la mano para que fuera hacia su encuentro, algo que Bella no dudó en hacer, corriendo— Esta calle me da miedo —agregó cuando estuvo junto a él.

Edward negó despacio.

—No tengas miedo Bella, no pasará nada.

—Pero está muy oscura. —Miró hacia ambos lados y encontró exactamente lo mismo que había visto su amigo de cabello cobrizo.

—Esa casa siempre me ha llamado la atención. —Otra vez Edward no la había escuchado e indicaba con la mano la casa que estaba frente a ambos. A Bella no le dio buena espina, parecía vieja y abandonada desde hace tiempo, sin embargo sus ventanas no estaban rotas y la maleza parecía cortada desde hace algunas semanas.

—No pensarás entrar, ¿cierto? —preguntó cuando lo vio caminar por el sendero de la entrada—. Edward, esa casa no es nuestra… Y está oscura. —Terminó susurrando.

—Ven conmigo, no pasará nada —Él la miró sonriente y, entregándole la mayor confianza posible, se acercó nuevamente a ella y agarró la calabaza—. Puedes apretar mi mano si te da miedo y no soltarla nunca si quieres.

—No la soltaré. —La niña se afirmó con tal intensidad que Edward sintió un ligero cosquilleo de su mano sin circulación, sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio y tiró de ella.

—La puerta está cerrada —dijo cuando llegaron al pedazo de madera y él intentó abrirla, encontrando lo que supuso desde un principio.

—Mamá dice que cuando uno sale debe dejar la puerta cerrada Edward, puede venir alguien y entrar a la casa sin tu permiso. —_"Como estamos haciendo ahora"._

—Pero la de la parte de atrás debería estar abierta. —La voz del niño sonó curiosa y demostró que claramente no había prestado atención a las palabras de su amiga.

—Edward…

—¿Qué? —Se giró a mirarla y se encogió de hombros—. Las puertas de atrás siempre están abiertas.

—Pero no deberíamos entrar.

—Cada vez que paso con papá me llama la atención el piano que está al lado de la ventana del segundo piso. —Se explicó.

—Tú tienes uno, ¿para qué querrías ver el de otra persona?

—Porque la maestra Blanchar dice que los pianos antiguos son mejores, los que tienen más historia, Bella… El mío es nuevo.

—Tiene dos años Edward.

—Pero sólo lo hemos tocado la maestra y yo.

—¿Y si el de aquí es nuevo? —Bella no se había dado cuenta de que su amigo los guiaba en dirección a la parte de atrás, cuando vio el bosque se giró hacia él, apretando aún más la mano.

—No lo creo, una vez vi un hombre abuelo salir de aquí, no creo que sea nuevo —comentó con convicción.

—¿Un hombre? —Su voz tembló, seguía evitando mirar al bosque y aferrada con su vida la mano de su amigo.

—Ajá, lo que decía. —La puerta crujió ligeramente y se abrió, mostrando un pasillo oscuro hacia lo que era la cocina. Edward tiró de Bella, entrando.

La niña quiso llorar por el miedo, odiaba la oscuridad.

—¿Podemos prender la luz? —preguntó temerosa.

Edward se estiró para alcanzar el interruptor. Cuando llegó hasta éste presionó la opción de encender, pero nada ocurrió.

—Edward…

—No temas, Bella. Es sólo la oscuridad. —Intentó tranquilizarla el niño, sin embargo por dentro estaba casi igual de asustado.

—Pero odio la oscuridad…

—Lo sé, mami dice que nada pasará y que sólo veré oscuro hasta que mis ojos se acostumbren a verlo todo.

—Lo veo todo, pero eso no hace que me guste.

Su amigo caminó unos pasos a lo que parecía el otro interruptor, sabía que Bella odiaba la oscuridad, al menos él podía acostumbrarse a ella, pero su mejor amiga realmente le tenía miedo y quería hacer lo posible para quitárselo.

—No prende.

—¿Qué haremos? Debemos volver a nuestra calle, Edward. —La pequeña niña de siete años ya había caminado hasta él y se sujetaba ligeramente de su pequeño brazo, con su bolsa de dulces en la otra.

—¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más? —preguntó mirándola con ilusión. Ella sabía que no podía negarse ante los ojos de su mejor amigo, nunca podía.

—Pero la luz no enciende. —Intentó, medio insegura.

—Puedes tomar mi mano. —Le ofreció, separando la mano de la niña con su mano desocupada y tomándola, no sin antes dar un ligero apretón.

—Está bien…

Caminaron adentrándose por la casa con Edward a la delantera, mientras que Bella miraba insegura los adornos del lugar, algunos tapados con sábanas blancas.

Llegaron hasta la sala principal, donde un montón de sillones y una televisión los esperaban junto con el silencio abrumador de la casa.

Bella miró hacia todos lados y encontró cuadros de una pareja, los que Edward pasó sin darse cuenta. Se encaminó, tirando suavemente de la mano de su amiga, hasta la parte baja de la escalera.

—¿Subiremos? —Su voz sonó temblorosa y el pelirrojo asintió.

—¿No quieres? —La miró. Bella negó de forma rápida—. Pero arriba está el piano.

—¿Podemos volver a casa? —Quería llorar, no quería mirar arriba porque todo se veía oscuro.

Edward bajó la mirada, pensándolo, y la levantó cuando tomó una decisión.

—Claro… Tengo el mío en casa y éste debe sonar igual.

La niña vio la desilusión que apareció en la mirada de su amigo. Sabía que Edward amaba tocar cualquier piano que estuviera a su vista, porque tenía la extraña teoría de que todos tenían magia distinta al sonar. Ella nunca había entendido a qué se refería con esa magia, pero el rostro de su amigo siempre era feliz cuando tocaba su instrumento y no quería que estuviera triste.

—Está bien… Podemos subir por un rato, total… No pasará nada. —Intentó superar su miedo sólo porque le gustaba ver a Edward cuando sonreía. Su mamá le había contado que cuando las personas sonríen significa que nada malo sucede y ella no quería que a su mejor amigo le sucediera algo que no lo hiciera sonreír.

—¿Segura? —Podían volver a la calle si quería, no esperaba asustarla.

—Claro…

Edward la miró por unos segundos. Su amiga odiaba la oscuridad con el alma y su deseo por ir a tocar piano era igual de fuerte que el de hacer a su amiga feliz. Podía esperar y pedirle a su padre que lo trajera cuando la casa estuviera habitada, había visto a un hombre salir una vez por la puerta principal, pero no se atrevió a pedirle permiso porque estaba solo.

Estuvieron unos minutos en la parte baja de la escalera, hasta que Edward tiró suavemente de ella para subir.

Los escalones crujieron y Bella se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero apretó la mano de su amigo un poco más fuerte y siguió subiendo. Él, quien sintió el ligero apretón, se sintió mal por ella, porque, como su mamá había dicho, no debía poner a las chicas tristes.

Cuando llegaron a la segunda planta encontraron un pasillo con puertas abiertas a su alrededor. Un escalofrío los embargó a ambos, pero el completo silencio los hizo seguir avanzando para investigar.

En la primera habitación a la izquierda encontraron una gran cama con un sillón bajo la ventana, siguieron caminando para mirar esta vez a la derecha, donde una gran biblioteca y un escritorio los recibió. Quedaban tres habitaciones más, la casa parecía ser enorme y nunca acabar.

Los pequeños pasos de ambos sobre el suelo inundaron el silencio, esta vez ya no avanzaban de forma lenta, sino que de forma ansiosa, o al menos así lo hacía Edward, quien tiraba de Bella para que se apurara.

En la siguiente habitación hacia la derecha encontraron lo que Edward tanto buscaba, el piano negro estaba silencioso, esperándolo, iluminado por la luz de la luna en esa fría noche que dejaba entrar la ventana detrás de él. Unas pocas casas que habían encendido sus luces podían verse desde donde estaban.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —preguntó él cuando se acercaron. Una biblioteca cubría la pared izquierda y estaba repleta de lo que parecían partituras, a su lado se encontraba un pequeño sillón.

Edward ayudó a Bella a sentarse en el banquillo del ancho del piano, no sin antes limpiarlo del polvo, y caminó hacia la biblioteca, sin poder evitar que le brillaran los ojos.

Sacó una de las partituras y, antes de regresar junto a su amiga, cerró la puerta de la habitación. Dejó ambas calabazas a un lado del imponente instrumento que ya no le daba miedo.

—¿Por qué la has cerrado? —cuestionó la niña. Él se encogió de hombros.

Regresó a su lado y se sentó, abrió la partitura y se puso en posición derecha, como su maestra le había enseñado. Bella lo miró, acostumbrada a ver a su amigo así, y esperó paciente que empezara a tocar. La melodía no tardó en llegar.

Una vez le preguntó a su madre por qué ella no tenía un piano y a diferencia tenía el triste y viejo arpa que su abuela le había dejado cuando murió. Ésta le había contestado que uno no elige el instrumento, sino que el instrumento lo elige a uno y al parecer la niña no se había sentido atraída por ninguno hasta el momento.

Ni siquiera por el viejo arpa, que tanto le gustaba oír cuando su abuela lo tocaba.

—¿Edward…? —preguntó luego de un rato. El niño la miró, aún tocando algunas notas, conocía esa canción, su papá la tocaba para su mamá algunas veces.

Un día él también quería tocar una canción para Bella.

—¿Un día puedes enseñarme a tocar como tú? —Se sonrojó, sin embargo la oscuridad, aunque estuvieran iluminados por la luna, la escondió.

—Claro —Sus ojos brillaron y dejó de tocar para mirarla con atención—. Sólo sigue mis notas en esta parte. —Le indicó una _octava más aguda*_ con su pequeña mano, que aún así superaba el tamaño de la de ella.

Bella lo imitó, despacio, mientras Edward intentaba guiarla. Cuando se sintió más segura, se largó a reír suavemente.

—No es tan difícil.

—No lo es… Sólo requiere de concentración y dedicación —recitó lo que su maestra le decía en un principio.

Siguieron tocando, creyendo que solamente estaban acompañados por la luz de la luna y las notas que ambos producían, sin embargo no se habían fijado que un auto azul había llegado a las afueras de la casa y una pareja de adultos salía de él.

El hombre sacó la pequeña maleta, que solían llevar cuando viajaban, de la maletera y caminó de la mano de su mujer hasta la puerta. Una vez adentro les extrañó escuchar el sonido del instrumento del mayor, éste le dijo a su esposa, con la mirada, que se mantuviera ahí.

—Gracias —dijo ella cuando dejaron de tocar. Edward la miró, paciente, su amiga era muy bonita, siempre se lo decía a su mamá.

—Puedo enseñarte todos los días. — Se ofreció y no se esperó el siguiente gesto de la niña, quien se acercó un poco más en el banquillo y besó su mejilla de forma tierna.

—Sería genial, gracias. —Le sonrió mostrando su encía con algunos dientes menos, aún así Edward la miró, sintiendo algo extraño en su estómago.

No pudo hablar porque escucharon un ruido proveniente de las escaleras.

—Vamos. —Edward agarró de la mano a su amiga y tiró de ella hasta que estuvieron los dos de pie. El niño agarró ambas bolsas de dulces y se escondió a un lado del pequeño sillón en la habitación. Hizo el gesto de guardar silencio y Bella escondió su rostro en el hombro de él, estaba bastante asustada.

La puerta se abrió y la figura de un hombre se pudo ver por la iluminación de la planta baja.

Edward lo miró desde un espacio entre el sillón y la pared y agarró fuertemente la mano de Bella. Era el mismo hombre que había visto algunas veces salir de la casa, de una altura como la de su papá y con un abrigo que lo hacía ver terrorífico junto a su piel pálida, pero él sabía que no les iba a regañar si los descubría, aunque sus padres se enfadarían mucho si los encontraban ahí.

Así que esperó paciente.

Lo que no sabían era que el hombre había visto un pedazo de tela blanca saliendo desde detrás del sillón y un par de cabezas pequeñas por sobre el apoyabrazos, sin embargo hizo como que no había visto nada y sonrió para sus adentros.

—No hay nadie cariño —dijo mientras salía de la habitación, aún sonriendo.

Cuando su esposa lo vio se acercó a él con una ceja alzada.

—Sólo dos niños curiosos tocaban el piano —susurró y le dio la mano—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta para ver a los pequeños personajes de Halloween? —comentó esto último con la voz lo suficientemente alta para que los pequeños escucharan.

»Creo que la princesa Leia está en nuestra casa, cariño —comentó emocionado—, estoy pensando en pedirle que me firme un libro. —Bromeó mientras salían. Su esposa se largó a reír.

La casa quedó nuevamente en silencio, Edward se acercó con Bella aún de su mano hasta la puerta. Miraron la casa, ahora iluminada, y vieron que no había nadie en la segunda planta, así que, tirando nuevamente de ella, se encaminó a las escaleras.

—Bajaré, veré si hay alguien, te avisaré y tú corres, ¿bueno? —La miró. Isabella asintió asustadiza.

El niño bajó despacio los escalones, como cuando su papá llegaba tarde del trabajo, y miró hacia todos lados, no había nada más que un bolso sobre uno de los sillones tapados. Giró su cabeza hacia su amiga, quien lo miraba con las manos tapándose la boca, y le indicó con un gesto que bajara, a lo que Bella no esperó en obedecer, estuvo en menos de diez segundos a su lado.

—Cuidado, puedes caer. —Le repitió lo que su mamá y la tía Ren solían decirles.

Tomó su mano otra vez y, con las dos calabazas en la otra, caminaron hacia la puerta trasera, tampoco es que querían que los vieran salir por la delantera.

Cuando llegaron a ella y vieron que no había nadie que los estuviera observando, salieron rápidamente y corrieron hasta llegar a la calle.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados cuando se dieron cuenta que nada malo había sucedido.

—Gracias por sacarnos de ahí. —Bella rompió el silencio mientras caminaban.

Dos pequeños personajes de Star Wars en medio de la calle.

—Y por enseñarme a tocar el piano, nunca lo habías hecho. —Dentro de los tres años que su amigo llevaba practicando.

—De nada —Le entregó ambas bolsas—. Tus dulces.

—¿Y los tuyos? —Le preguntó interesada, mirando su mano con ellas.

—Te los regalo, no conseguiste ninguno —Le sonrió mientras llegaban hasta la calle donde estaban sus casas—. Aunque ha sido el mejor Halloween que he tenido, gracias.

Recordó el beso de la mejilla y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su amiga lo miró enternecida.

—¿Sabes?

—¿Uh?

—Puede ser Halloween todos los días.

Sonrió, dándole otro beso en la mejilla antes de correr y volver a su casa, mientras que él se quedaba ahí, pensando en cuanto le gustaba Halloween desde ese momento.

.

.

.

.

.

***Octava: ****conjunto de notas que siguen un tipo de vibración. **

**Nota Autor:** Es un poco más largo que mis OS anteriores, espero que lo disfruten.

Saludos.


End file.
